


We wish you

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Two girls come singing at Ron's door.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	We wish you

**Author's Note:**

> @Rasborealis thank you for the beta!

**_I wish you a merry Christmas by Bing Crosby_ **

_ We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_ We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_ We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

"Checkmate" Ron smirked at his best friend as once again he won their game of chess. 

"I swear you're cheating!" Harry protested. 

Ron was just about to reply that no, he wasn't a cheater, but his friend was just bloody awful at chess, when the doorbell rang. 

"Were you expecting someone?" The wink Harry added to it made him flip the finger to his friend. 

"No. But I will go see." With these words, Ron stood up, Harry following behind him out of curiosity. 

They had just opened the door and had the chance to be slightly surprised by the two young women dressed in misses Santa Claus outfits before the two started singing. 

As they sang, Ron couldn't help but notice that the one with the warm honey brown eyes was quite cute. She also sang softer than the other with the fiery red hair. 

"We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year" the two finished the song. 

Both him and Harry clapped, and gave some small change when the brown-haired girl held up a small money-box. 

"Thank you," the red-haired one beamed. 

"You're welcome." Ron couldn't help but notice the slight blush on Harry's face. 

A small piece of paper was pressed into his hands, and then the girls walked away again. 

As both Harry and Ron walked back inside, the latter looked at the paper. 

_ I think you're quite handsome and interesting.  _

_ Care to meet for hot chocolate some time?  _

_ 0651234321 is my number if your answer is yes.  _

_ ~Hermione _

_ Ps. Oh, I'm the one with the curly brown hair. My friend Ginny has designs on your raven-haired friend! _

Ron smiled at the note, sending a text message straight away. 

Yes, it would be a merry Christmas and probably happy new year indeed. 


End file.
